Masked traitor
| used-by = Traitor priestesses of Vhaeraun | variants = | rules = 2e }} Masked Traitors were a special type of traitor priestesses serving Vhaeraun as spies in his enemy’s church. Traitor Priestess - Description Traitor priestess was a general term for clerics double spies, who publicly showed loyalty to one deity but in truth serving another. While called traitor "priestess", being female wasn’t a requirement to become one, though the majority was female. Reputation Masked traitors were traitor priestesses who worked for Vhaeraun, they actually consisted of a entire 1% of his entire clergy. While the church of Lolth was infiltrated by other faiths, the church was especially honeycombed by those of Vhaeraun. Apparently the recruitment of male priests of hers became so rampant, that Lolth lost the ability to trust males in general. Male and female together were the stuff of horror stories among Lolth’s followers and the Spider Queen took it to herself to warn her clergy about the existence of them. She also ordered her clerics to make a literal big public show out of the execution of such a traitorous member. These masked traitors lived dangerous lives but unlike other traitor priestesses, they received special attention and powers to lower the danger from Vhaeraun. Becoming Apart from already having gained some sort of divine power, there was no requirement to become a masked traitor, except for the readiness to become one. The motivation for this readiness could be anything. It could range from actual support of Vhaeraun’s agenda, to grudges against specific individuals, to simple insanity. On sighting and evaluation of these rebellious thoughts, vhaeraun approached them and after a recruitment talk, granted the powers as a masked traitor. Abilities Masked traitors lived dangerous lives but had some abilities to keep them safe, which were in addition to the ones they already possessed in their function as part of the clergy of the deity they spied on. They were part of Vhaeraun’s clergy, which gave them access to all spells Vhaeraun could grant and other abilities like the lacking need to carry their holy symbols with them. They could cast blessing of Vhaeraun freely and also had the ability to cast deceive prying. The masked traitor could call down the blessing again after use, but the latter was a one way use. Masked traitors who wanted more uses needed to be granted the spell in ordinary ways through praying. Masked traitors got dreams, which told them useful information, they were also generously rewarded, among others with tangible goods and magic even as advance payment. From time to time, the false promise of immortality or a position as his consort was made by the god. An unusual benefit to became a masked traitor was it to become inured to sunlight. Revealed spies Masked traitors were in the majority female, but as mentioned above, male members of this clerical branch were the reason why Lolth couldn’t trust males. Male members seemed to have been under heavier scrutiny and were more often found, thus leaving the majority safe. Lolth personally alarmed her priestesses about the existence of one and if found during a religious service, Lolth even attacked such a traitor when she managed to do so. Revealed ones were killed in an elaborate fashion. Speaking their names was a crime that could lead to disownment, to safety, and was also a measure not to inspire others to rebel against Lolth. The danger of being revealed dropped after spells of concealment were invented by Vhaeraun’s clergy. Those spies who managed to get away alive despite being found, lost access to spells granted by Lolth but became priests and priestesses of Vhaeraun and continued to gain spells from him and also retained the spells from Lolth, they had memorized prior to being found out. As a general rule, they tried to flee to surface drow settlements or other places such as Skullport. Occasionally, even those whose cover was blown up retained their regalia and mannerisms as Lolth’s clergy for disguise purpose. Appendix References Category:Priests of Vhaeraun Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun